In nearly all current contactless payment protocols, a security level associated with the wireless transfer of electronic certificates is defined by the communicating wireless devices involved in the contactless payment transaction, i.e., the sending wireless device and the receiving/redeeming wireless device. For example, the security level to be applied to the transfer of an electronic certificate involved in a contactless payment transaction is typically based on a security protocol that is mutually agreed upon by the two negotiating wireless devices. More importantly, the security level designation for the wireless transfer and the associated user experience (i.e., the applied security level affects the speed/rate in which the wireless transaction is completed) is not controlled by the issuer entity responsible for providing the electronic certificate content.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for designating a security level for a communications link between wireless devices.